The present invention relates generally to provide a lawn-like trim and particularly to an improved construction in which a carpet of artificial grass or synthetic turf is employed as a lawn edging material around fences, fire hydrants, flower beds, etc, and is fixedly secured to the earth by an improved anchoring means. Also included within the scope of the present invention is a preferred type of anchoring means to hold the synthetic turf in a desirable manner to the earth, comprising a stake having a head portion overlapping the substrate base of the synthetic turf, the head portion having a cap of synthetic turf of a relatively shorter length extending therefrom so as to match the height as the artificial grass of the carpet when set in place as a cap, and having improved means for anchoring the turf to the earth via the stake by providing the stake with an extended portion having multiple grooves along the axial extent of the outer surface and at least one throughbore at an intermediate point of the extended portion of the stake with means for holding the stake to the base or substrate of the turf disposed between the head portion and the extended portion of the stake.
Synthetic or artificial turf (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,332,828 and 3,682,476 for example) sold under trade names such as Astrotruf, Tartan Turf, or the like is well known in the art, and is used most notably for athletic fields to provide a stable surface for acceptable playing conditions in all types of weather. In this situation elaborate ground preparation must be done prior to installation of the turf. In the present invention, it is desirable to provide an artificial turf construction for decorative or trim purposes with a minimum of ground preparation.
Thus, it is a general object to provide an improved artificial turf construction which can be installed with a minimum of ground preparation for use for decorative or trim purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved anchoring means for securement of synthetic turf to the earth.
It is a further object to provide the improved anchoring means in a manner to readily secure the synthetic turf to the earth but also be easily disguised to provide an overall aesthetically appealing effect.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a system for lawn-like trim to place synthetic turf in areas where either lawns will not grow or where grass and other vegetation is not desirable, such as around fences and the like. A further object is to provide a more even, aesthetically appealing lawn/structure or lawn/flower bed interface and allow the entire lawn to be cut up to the lawn-like trim.
Other objects and advantages of the instant invention will be apparent in the following specification, claims and drawings.